Love Wasn't Meant to Be Easy
by QueenTakhsis
Summary: Smithers and Burns have been dating secretly for a while. But what happens when people find out about it and they aren't so accepting of their relationship? And what about when something previously thought to be impossible, happens?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons nor any of the characters and I do not make any profit from these writings.

Pairings: Smithers/Burns, slight Lenny/Carl

Warnings: M/M, anal, some language, violence, angst, romance, hurt/comfort, male pregnancy, bad attitude towards gays, WIP

Summary: Smithers and Burns have been dating secretly for a while. But what happens when people find out about it and they aren't so accepting of their relationship? And what about when something previously thought to be impossible, happens? Will the two still be able to stay together? Or will the hate drive them apart?

This will be a darker fic than I've previously written about Burns and Smithers. The two of them will have to face many hardships after they are revealed to be dating, as not everyone is approving of their relationship. There will be bad attitude towards both characters due to them being gay, but more so to Smithers than Burns (as he is more obviously gay). This will also be a male pregnancy fic with quite a few sexual scenes (which I'll try not to make too graphic! If I do, please feel free to let me know!). This will take place after 'Lisa the Skeptic'. I also want to make it perfectly clear that there _will_ be bad attitude towards gays in this fic, and I want people to know that I approve of gays _and_ gay marriages, for both males and females, and I don't want to offend anyone with this story. So if you don't like these kinds of these things, don't read it! This story will have a happy ending, but will be sad and angsty through quite a bit of it just so you are aware! I may also have more parings, besides the obviously married ones! (BTW, I'm not sure when Maude dies (Flanders' wife), so just so you know, she's dead in this story!) But if I have any non-canon pairings, I'll tell you at the beginning of a chapter!

Burns and Smithers may be a little OOC in this chapter, but I really don't care! XD I hope you enjoy the chapter, and the rest of this story!

Chapter 1- 'Accidents' Happen

*Smither's POV*

Monty and I, have been dating secretly for a month now. I still couldn't believe we were an actual couple! Well, if you wanted to be technical though, we weren't 'officially' one as we hadn't told anyone yet. But we didn't care! The only thing that mattered was we were happy together! I whistled a tune as I headed back to Monty's office carrying his cup of coffee. I pushed the door open slowly, making sure he wasn't busy before entering and moving to his desk. "Your coffee, sir." I told him, handing him the cup. He set it aside on his desk and reached out, gripping the sides of my jacket and tugging me in for a deep kiss. My eyes widened, still surprised that he could do this so easily with me. I didn't want to waste the opportunity though and kissed back happily.

His teeth gnawed lightly at my lips, his fingers sliding up and into my hair. He stood suddenly, pressing his body fully against mine. My arms wrapped quickly around his back, as his tongue invaded my mouth and I gladly gave him control. "Mr. Burns…Mr. Burns!" A voice shouted as a figure threw the office door open, bursting in without knocking. The two of us pulled away quickly, both red with embarrassment.

"Don't you ever knock you incompetent ninny! Uh…um…." Monty trailed off as he caught sight of the figure, then looked to me with raised eyebrows.

"Um…that's Homer Simpson, sir." I mumbled, my hands running through my mussed up hair, trying to straighten the spiky locks. I looked at Homer, and could tell from the expression on his face, that he'd seen what the two of us were doing and I felt an unsettled feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Yes, Homer." Monty muttered, anger evident in his voice. "Now, tell me what was _so_ important that you that you felt the need to barge into my office without announcing your presence." Simpson flinched at Monty's voice and said meekly:

"Um…well sir, you see there's…uh…never mind, it's not that important, sir." He shifted uncomfortably on the floor, looking everywhere but at the two of us.

"Smithers, just go see what the problem is!" Monty said, waving at Homer.

"Yes sir." I muttered, straightening my glasses on my nose. I glanced quickly at Monty and saw a swift look of apology and knew he was just making me do this for to keep up appearances, I gave him a slight nod and walked quickly over to Homer. "Alright, let's go." I muttered, motioning him into the hallway, closing the door behind us. "Tell me what the problem is as we walk." As we entered the elevators, Simpson explained that Lenny and Carl had been arguing a lot today and it was very unusual for the two of them. Their alterations had gotten violent and that was why Homer had come to Mr. Burns.

"By violent, what exactly do you mean?" I asked, pushing my embarrassment to the side for now. Glancing quickly at Homer next to me as the two of us neared the break room.

"Well, they seemed close to throwing punches." He said. "And…about what I saw…" He started, scratching the back of his head. He stopped talking as a chair was thrown through the break room door and shouting could be heard from the room. I hurried quickly into the room to see Lenny and Carl rolling on the floor yelling incoherently at each other. Carl pulled back his fist to punch the man beneath him and I gripped his wrist hard, tugging the black man upwards and dragging him away.

"What is the meaning of this?" I shouted, eyes narrowed at the two men. Both of them mumbled something under their breath and I looked between the two of them. "Speak up!" I snapped at them.

"I…it's none of your business!" Lenny grumbled, sitting up on the floor and rubbing the back of his head where he appeared to have hit it on the floor.

"It _is_ my damn business when it interferes with your work ethics!" I found myself yelling at the two of them, still holding Carl's wrist. I realized this and let go, crossing my ams over my chest and glaring slightly.

"Come on guys, just tell him what's wrong." Homer said, stepping closer to the two of them. Carl shook his head vigorously frowning as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"He…wouldn't understand…" Carl muttered softly, turning towards the far wall.

"Yea," Lenny agreed as he pulled himself into a chair. "Besides, who wants to tell their supervisor something so personal."

"He'd understand, I mean, I just saw him and Mr. Burns kissing so…" Homer trailed off as my head spun quickly towards him, my eyes narrowing into slits.

"D'oh!" Homer muttered, smacking his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Lenny and Carl looked at me in surprise and I pushed my glasses farther on my nose, trying to hide the blush that I could feel spreading across my cheeks.

"Just…tell me why you were fighting so I can go back to work…" I muttered, anger seeping into my voice. Both men glanced quickly at each other before nodding slightly.

"Alright," Lenny said, rubbing the back of his head slightly. "You see…Carl and I have been dating for a while now, and I want to tell people about our relationship."

"But I don't want to reveal it quite yet, so we kinda got into a fight over it…" Carl concluded, shifting nervously on the floor. I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Do you two care about each other?" I asked them, waiting until they nodded before continuing. "Then it shouldn't matter if people know about you dating or not. Frankly, it's none of their business and you should be happy together and not care about telling anyone. If they find out, then you'll have to deal with it, but until then, who cares? Just be happy! And don't let your relationship become ruined over a stupid argument! You'll have to resolve this on your own time though. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work. And I expect all three of you to get back to your own jobs as well!" I spun on my heel and walked quickly out of the room and to the elevators, failing to see the figure lurking in the hall behind me. The figure smirked, having heard the entire conversation, the person headed the opposite direction, whistling a tune along the way.

X X X X X X X X

*Burn's POV*

Waylon returned after about 15 minutes, but he was in a bad mood. He explained what happened and I felt myself becoming angry as well, but realized _he_ was more upset than me, which was quite a surprise! There was still half the day left, and if Waylon didn't calm down, it would be very _long_ and painful! After trying to talk him into a calm state, to no avail, I decided to take matters into my own hands. I moved over to him as he paced on the floor and tugged him over to my desk, forcing him to sit on the wood. I sat in my chair and began working on the zipper of his pants. "W-w-what are you d-doing?" Waylon stuttered, face turning a deep red, but he didn't push my hands away though.

"You need to calm down, Waylon dear." I told him, sliding my hands into the opening his clothes made. He shivered as my hands moved farther, pushing his boxers down and releasing his half hard manhood. "If you don't relax, this day will be hard on you. I really want you to take a break and this will be sure to do that for you!" I told him softly, glancing up as he fussed with his glasses. The blush on his face was endearing. He gave a slight smile, and nodded his consent. My hands stroked his cock until it was fully erect before I leaned forward and took it into my mouth. Waylon gasped, leaning back onto his hands and tilting his head back as I began bobbing on the warm organ.

I sucked lightly around him, loving the gasps and moans coming from him. I stroked one hand under his shirt to stroke his stomach as the other held his cock still. "Are you…sure we should…b-be doing t-this _here_?" Waylon managed to pant. I pulled back, allowing my hand to continue where my mouth had left off and smiling slyly at him.

"What, you want me to quit now?" He shook his head quickly as I slowed my pace.

"N-n-no, of course n-not!" He told me, grunting as my hand gripped a little harder as I stroked him. "It's just…if someone sees us doing _this_, it will be harder to dismiss than…a simple kiss!"

"Oh pish posh!" I grumbled, shaking my head at my lover. "Who cares? Now that those incompetent workers know about us, the nature of our relationship will be out anyway, so it won't really matter, will it?" I asked, after a slight hesitation he agreed and I slid my mouth back around him. It only took a few more minutes before Waylon was coming. His voice echoed off the walls as he cried out my name. I swallowed the salty liquid and licked him clean. I tucked his now limp cock back into the confines of his pants and sat back to examine my love. I felt smug at how Waylon looked as he sat upon my desk. His face was flushed from pleasure, his hair and clothing messed up, a few trails of sweat rolling down his face.

"Waylon," I murmured, waiting until his eyes opened and locked on mine before continuing. "Though you look very delicious on my desk, I believe it's time for us to get back to work. After you catch your breath that is!" He managed a shaky chuckle at that and sat up farther, running his hands through his hair to straighten the spiky locks. After his breathing returned to normal, he stood and re-adjusted all of his clothing.

"How do I look?" He asked, smiling at me. I stood up, pushing a stray lock of his hair into place.

"Absolutely gorgeous!" I replied, watching his eyes light up before kissing him deeply. "I can't wait to take you to bed tonight, Waylon." I murmured, loving the dark blush that spread across his face.

"Yes, well. Let's just try and make it through the rest of the day first!" He said, and I smiled at him before ushering him into his office. I really did need to get to work! I was glad that I could make him so happy, I hated it when he was mad! It just didn't suit him at all!

X X X X X X X X

*Burn's POV*

It was almost time to go for the day. Waylon insisted on checking over the plant one more time before we left for the night, and I decided to go with him. We walked past the Nuclear Reactors, checking all of the stations and making sure nothing was amiss. After everything was taken care of we headed towards the exit. We were almost there when we heard an unusual creaking noise. Looking around I saw it before he did and pushed Waylon ahead of me, surprising both of us with the amount of strength I used for that move, as the pipe next to me burst open and spilled the toxic green waste over me. I saw Waylon's face hovering over me. "Damn, I missed!" A voice rang out in the empty hallway. My vision blurred as Waylon cried out incoherently. 'If I'm to die now, I'm glad the last thing I saw was _his_ face!' I thought as the blackness washed over me, I gladly let it drag me down, ready to face my death.

Tbc

Cliffhangers, don't you hate them? Was the ending of this chapter alright? I hope so! Let me know what you think of this chapter! I really appreciate reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

There is going to be a sex scene with Burns and Smithers in this chapter just so you are warned! It'll be towards the end of the chapter!

Chapter 2-

*Waylon's POV*

I was in a hospital room next to Mr. Burns. I had been sitting by Monty's beside for 24 hours now (having slept uncomfortably in the chair), and he had yet to wake up. I don't even remember _how_ I had gotten Monty to the hospital, everything was just a blur. I _do_ vaguely remember someone was at the plant with us, the person's voice was very familiar to me. Then again, I knew just about everyone in town so that didn't help much at all! I kept trying to put a face to the name but couldn't get myself to concentrate on that when Monty was lying on the bed, unconscious. Dr. Hibbert had treated him for radiation poisoning, and had said he should make a full recovery. I worriedly had asked if there was any permanent damage, but he said he wasn't sure, only time would tell. I took Monty's hand in both of mine, and lifted it to my lips to kiss it softly. I ran my lips around to his palm, then farther to rest on his wrist. My tongue slid along his vein, tasting the salt of his skin and his steady pulse. I heard someone clearing their throat loudly and jumped. I like up and saw Dr. Hibbert standing on the other side of the bed, a look of uncomfort on his face. I flushed darkly, dropping Burns' hand to the bed and shifting my glasses on my face, trying to hide my embarrassment. 'Everyone seems to know about us already! And it's only been 24 hours since Homer let it spill to Lenny and Carl!'

"I just was coming to check up on Mr. Burns here." Hibbert said, raising his eyebrows at my other had which was still grasping Burns'. I kept it there and tried to ignore his staring.

"I figured as much." I murmured softly, sitting farther back in the chair and resting my head against the back. Dr. Hibbert went about his business, checking the monitors and replacing Monty's IV. When he was doing that, Monty stirred on the bed and squeezed my hand slightly. My eyes opened and I sat forward, smiling lightly. "Mr. Burns…" I murmured softly, watching his eyes open and turn towards me. He sat up slowly, pulling his hand out of my grasp. I dropped my hand into my lap, watching as Dr. Hibbert checked to make sure Burns was alright.

"We should keep you here over night, just to make sure you are well." Hibbert said, standing straight.

"Oh nonsense!" Monty grumbled, pushing his legs over the side of the bed. "Smithers! Help me up." He ordered, I moved around the bed and gripped his elbow gently, helping him stand. He pulled away after a moment, wobbling only a little and looking triumphant. "See? I'm perfectly healthy! Now, where are my clothes?" He muttered, looking around the room. Hibbert scratched the back of his head, looking perplexed.

"Alright, alright!" He replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I guess I'll let you leave now, but if you have any problems, I want you back here immediately. Fair?" He questioned and Monty grumbled something under his breath before nodding. Hibbert left the room, leaving the two of us alone. I found Monty's clothes and began helping him into them.

"Um…Monty?" I questioned as I helped him button up his white shirt.

"Yes, Waylon?" He responded, reaching up to cup my cheeks, brushing his thumbs over the stubble on my chin. I closed my eyes, rubbing my face against his palms.

"I'm pretty sure everyone knows about us being together already, or at least that we kissed." He leaned closer and kissed my lips. I kissed back deeply, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"If they do, we'll just have to deal with it, together. Alright?" He whispered after we had pulled back. I nodded and stepped back slightly. "How long have I been out for anyway?"

"24 hours." I responded, watching his eyes grow wide. "And _who_ pray tell me, has been running the plant in all that time!" He asked, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Um…well…" I muttered, scratching the back of my head and _knowing_ he wouldn't like the answer any way I put it. "I'm…not exactly sure…" I closed my eyes and waited for his inevitable anger. "I…was too worried about _you_ to even thing about the plant. I'm…really sorry sir." I said softly, swallowing hard. He didn't speak at all, instead his arms wrapped around my neck and his face nuzzled the side of mine. My eyes opened and I blinked quickly, hesitantly sliding my arms around his back. "You're…not mad?" I asked after a minute.

"No…I'm just surprised you would care about me so much that you would forget about the plant. Which is saying a lot because it means so much to you." I chuckled slightly, pulling back to look into his eyes.

"_Nothing_ means more to me than _you_ do, Monty." I said, watching a blush spread across his cheeks. "I love you so much…"

"And I love you, Waylon." He replied, pulling me in for a kiss. After a minute, he pulled back and took my hand. "Let's go home."

"What about the plant?" I asked, watching as he smiled.

"It's lasted without us for a whole 24 hours, another night won't matter!" I laughed at that, letting him lead me out of the room and down the hall.

X X X X X X X X

*Monty's POV*

As Waylon and I walked down the hallway hand-in-hand, I could see the looks of disgust people shot us. All I had to do was glare at them and they turned away quickly. I smirked as I sent one person running. I looked over at Smithers, hoping he hadn't seen the looks of contempt on their face. From the smiles and happiness evident on his face, I highly doubted he did though. I let a small sigh of relief out, knowing he would find out what people thought of us soon, but for now I just wanted to see him happy! I followed Waylon out of the hospital, letting him lead me to the car. We both slid into the car, both being relatively silent as Smithers drove. I placed my hand on his leg and kept it there until we had made it to my house.

"Waylon?" I asked softly as we both got out of the car.

"Yes?" He replied, looping his arm with mine and leading me into the house. I pulled him down and whispered something in his ear, watching as his cheeks turned pink. "If…you feel up for it, alright." He said and I smiled, leading him up to my bedroom. Once there we both stripped, not caring where they landed. I slid onto the bed, feeling the mattress dip down as Waylon joined me. I lay back, allowing him to slide over me, pressing our naked bodies together and kissing me deeply. Smithers pulled back after a minute, digging around in my bedside drawer to fnd what he needed. He then prepared himself quickly before sliding onto my erection.

I gasped at the pleasure and gripped his hips as he began moving on me. Waylon always kept the pace slow and easy, careful of my fragile body. My hands moved up to stroke his back briefly before they settled in his hair. I loved the feel of his hair, it was so soft and silky. I groaned as he leaned down to nibble on my ear, his tongue stroked my lobe teasingly. One of my hands moved down and gripped his erection, stroking it in time with Waylon's thrusts downwards. He kept up this pace for quite a while, and when his breathing increased and sweat began beading on his forehead I spoke up.

"Waylon…you can go faster if you want to, I'm not so fragile that I can't stand that!" He nodded and increased his pace, moaning heavily. I came first, crying out loudly, one hand gripped his hair tightly while the other spasmed slightly on his erection. He stopped when he felt me come and both of my hands gripped him, stroking him faster. Waylon's breath came out in loud gasps. His hands rested on either side of my head, his cheeks were painted a light shade of pink, his eyes squeezed shut. I gripped him a little tighter, encouraged by his heady moans.

"M-Monty!" He gasped, his body jerked slightly and I felt his warm seed spill onto my stomach. My hands kept moving until he collapsed forward, his head resting on my shoulder. After he was able to catch his breath, Waylon moved to lay next to me. I smiled at him, stroking his flushed face. I took of his glasses and sat them on the table next to the bed, then curled up against him. His arms wrapped around me and no words were said as we drifted off to sleep, basking in the warmth of our lovemaking.

Tbc

So? How'd I do? Please let me know! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.** Okay, there is a sex scene towards the beginning of this chapter and later on there will be some bad language and attitude towards gays! Just so you are aware, I don't want anyone to be mad by that!

Chapter 3-Making Amends

*Burns' POV*

I woke before Smithers did the next morning. His warm arms were wrapped tightly around me and his breathing was deep. I looked at the clock and realized we should be getting up now, but decided to let Waylon sleep later. 'It's not like it will matter if we're late or not. He deserves to sleep in, I don't think he slept very well in that chair when I was in the hospital.' I stroked my hand though his hair and leaned closer to place a kiss gently on his forehead. 'If anyone saw the way I acted around Waylon, they'd probably die of shock!' I chuckled softly at myself and placed my hand on his cheek. I lay there, watching my love sleep peacefully. He finally woke about an hour later, his eyes opened slowly and I smiled at him. "Good morning, my dear Waylon!" I said softly, watching as his lips curled into a smile.

"Good morning to you too, Monty!" He replied, leaning closer to kiss me deeply. I kissed back, loving the taste of his mouth. We pulled back after a minute, giving each other small smiles. Waylon sat up, stretching his arms over his head and yawning. He glanced at the clock and jumped quickly from the bed, his head swiveling towards me. "We should be at work by now! Why didn't you wake me earlier?" He questioned, a look of panic on his face. I snorted slightly, getting out of bed slowly.

"Oh, calm down Waylon!" I told him, heading around the bed and gripping his wrist. "It won't matter if we're late for work, nobody probably knows we're coming in today! Now come on, let's go take a shower." I tugged on his arm and Waylon came with me willingly. The two of us showered together, not bothering to hurry. As I dried off, Waylon wrapped a towel around his waist and shaved off the stubble on his face. I let my eyes roam over his half-naked body and found myself admiring him. He was fairly toned for a man of his age and I found myself moving up behind him and wrapping my arms around his middle. He had no 'six pack', those were just dumb! His stomach was mostly flat, it was just a slight bump.

"Monty?" He questioned, meeting my eyes in the mirror. I smiled at him and squeezed his stomach lightly. I placed my head on his shoulder, careful not to put my face against his cheek which had shaving cream on it.

"I just wanted to hug you, is that alright?" He chucked softly, giving a slight nod as he finished shaving. I slid my hands over his slightly damp stomach, before pushing them under the towel to rub his groin warmly.

"Ahh! M-Monty!" Waylon cried out as my fingers wrapped around his hardening flesh. "W-we n-need to get…to work!" He gasped, arching backwards as I stroked him quickly, my free hand tugging off the towel.

"Don't worry about work now, Waylon." I murmured softly into his ear. I began pushing him towards the bedroom. "All I want you to worry about is me and you." I instructed him onto the bed and dug around in my bedside drawer. I slid onto the bed, straddling his hips and pushing the bottle into his hand. He blinked at me, looking surprised.

"Um…Monty?" He questioned softly, eyes wide.

"Just do it already. I want to feel you inside me!" I growled out. Normally we'd _never_ have sex before going to work, but I wanted Waylon to be in a good mood for as long as possible. 'He _should_ be sheltered from people's hateful stares at work, but I'll need to send him on errands in town later today…so for now, all I want is to see him happy! I _know_ when I was in the hospital, he would have been worried sick about me! And now with our relationship becoming public knowledge, I'm _sure_ there are people who won't be kind about it! I want him to put any worries behind him for as long as possible! I just…wish I could shelter him from all the hurtful things that will be said. _I_ can take anything they throw at us, but Waylon…he's too sensitive for those kinds of things!'

Waylon set about preparing me. Once he was done, I carefully slid down his erection, frowning at the slight discomfort. It _had_ been several weeks since I'd done this. I sat back on his thighs, my knees resting against his sides. "Are you alright?" He questioned, running his hands softly over my stomach.

"I'm fine! You worry too much about me!" I said, linking my hands with his and pushing them over his head. I leaned down and kissed him as I began moving on him. He groaned softly, meeting every one of my thrusts with one of his own. We kept up a slow pace until I felt a pressure build in my lower belly. "Waylon…" I whispered in his ear, my voice was low and husky. I saw him shiver slightly as I spoke. "Please…I'm very close!" He nodded, unable to say anything. He rolled us over, still holding my hands, he began thrusting at a faster pace than I had been going. With anyone else, I would have been very quiet. But Waylon brought out some deep animalistic noises from me every time we made love. It was so unreal…so unlike me.

I watched his face as we moved against each other, his cheeks turned pink, his eyes would squeeze shut only to open quickly. His breath puffed out, I could feel it's warmth on my face. I loved the feeling of his body pressing closely against mine, I could feel the muscles of his stomach clench and release as he thrust. His powerful legs were pressed up against mine, his knees resting along my hips. I leaned up, capturing his mouth with his own and kissing him passionately. I toyed with his tongue, dominating the kiss as he thrust into me. His hands tightened in mine and I pulled back from his mouth, knowing he was close. "Yes Waylon…come for me!" I encouraged him to go faster, pushing the slight discomfort from his knees pressing into my hips aside for the moment. I cried out loudly as I came around him, my body jerking from the force of it.

"Ahhh…I'm…" Waylon gasped, his warm seed spilling into me as he orgasmed. He collapsed carefully on me, burying his head into my shoulder. His hands released mine and we lay there, panting heavily. I felt so…drained and tired. It had been a _very _long time since I'd had sex twice in two days! Waylon and I had had sex about once a week since we'd started dating, _maybe_ twice. But after what had happened (and what was _sure_ to happen) I felt he needed this alot more than _I_ did. And _I_ needed this _quite_ a bit right now! I blinked in surprise when I felt something warm on my shoulder. At first I thought Waylon was licking me, but when I felt his body shake, I knew he was crying.

"Oh…my poor dear Waylon!" I said sadly, my hands made their way into his hair and I began stroking them lovingly through his silky locks. "Why are you crying?" I asked softly, his head turned far enough so I could hear him when he spoke.

"I…I'm just…so happy that…you're alive right now!" He managed to say in between sobs. I chuckled lightly, kissing his head softly.

"You should know by now, it will take more than a little toxic waste to kill me!" Waylon smiled, albeit shakily, and leaned up for a proper kiss. After we pulled back, I stroked his cheek affectionately.

"Well, we should get to work now. Are you up for it?" He nodded and by the time we had gotten ready, he seemed back to his normal self, for which I was grateful for!

X X X X X X X X

*Waylon's POV*

I was in an exceptionally good mood today! It was _completely_ due to the fact that I'd had wonderful sex with my beautiful boyfriend after waking up that morning. (boyfriend, how I loved that word!) I was practically singing as I tended to Monty's needs. Thankfully I hadn't had to run into anyone else yet! I'm not sure how I'd react if I saw Homer, Lenny or Carl right now! This morning when the two of us had entered the plant, there had been some, rude remarks about us coming to work late. All Monty had to do was glare and they would shut up. I wished _I_ could be that intimidating sometimes, it would come in handy quite a bit! Monty called me into his office then, and I headed inside, smiling cheerfully at him.

"Waylon," He said as I stopped at his desk, he seemed hesitant about what he wanted to say.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, a worried expression crossing my face.

"Oh, of course it is!" He said quickly, a small smile coming onto his face. I could tell it was forced though, and worry was evident in his eyes. "I placed an order for a few suits at Costingtons before _that_ incident happened, and I was wondering if you could go pick them up for me?" I smiled, moving closer and placing my hand on his cheek.

"Of course I'll pick them up! It's no problem at all!" He still looked worried, but he gave a slight nod.

"Okay, if you're alright with it. I'd go with but I have _so_ much work to catch up on! And I only missed one day!" I laughed softly and kissed him quickly before heading back around his desk.

"I'll pick them up and be back before lunch!" I called out over my shoulder, giving a slight wave as I headed out of his office.

I drove to the store and headed into Costingtons, humming under my breath a happy smile on my face. I started towards the counter only to freeze as I felt eyes boring into my back. I frowned and turned around, spotting Marge Simpson and her baby Maggie. Her eyes were hostile, and she had a disgusted frown on her face. I felt my cheeks become hot and I turned quickly, wanting to get out of the store as quickly as possible. I moved to the counter to speak with the salesman there. "Can I help you?" The man asked, his voice was cold and I could tell he didn't want me here.

"I came to pick up the suits that Montgomery Burns ordered." I told the man, pushing my glasses up my nose.

"Of course you are." He said, moving away from the counter and heading to an adjoining room to find the suits. I frowned at his back and sighed slightly leaning my back against the counter to wait for his return.

"I still can't believe that Smithers and Mr. Burns are a couple! I mean, anyone who could stand that awful Burns deserves an award!" I heard Helen Lovejoy's distinct voice echo across the store. I frowned, feeling my cheeks heat with anger. 'How _dare_ she badmouth Monty!' I saw her standing in front of the door, talking with Marge.

"I know Helen, their relationship is an affront to nature!" Marge looked over Helen's shoulder, her eyes meeting mine. I felt my anger come to a boiling point, and I turned around quickly to avoid walking over and yelling at that woman for her horrible comments. I tuned out Helen as she responded to what Marge said. The shopkeeper returned and handed me the suits, I thanked him and turned, walking quickly towards the door. Helen had turned around, probably due Marge looking over her shoulder. Surprisingly though, Helen had the good grace to give me an apologetic look as I moved closer. "Good day, ladies." I said as I walked by them and headed out of the store. I was stopped as a hand gripped my arm. Blinking quickly, I turned to see, much to my surprise, Helen standing next to me.

"Look, I…I'm sorry about what I said about Mr. Burns…" My anger was derailed at the look on her face and I found myself unable to respond. "I didn't realize you were standing there and my mouth works faster than my head most of the time. I just…think you deserve someone _better_ than him." She gave a small smile and my anger was pushed aside for now.

"It's really alright. I know he may seem so cruel and uncaring, but I know the _real_ him. Nobody but _me_ is allowed to see that side of him. I'm happy with him, I really am." She squeezed my arm slightly and let go.

"That's good then! Don't let anyone discourage you from being happy, no matter _who_ it is!" I felt my heart lift at her words and smiled widely.

"Thank you! You don't know how much that means to me, Helen." We said our goodbyes and left our separate ways. I drove back to the plant and I was in _just _about as good a mood as I was this morning. Monty was on the phone as I entered his office, so I put his suits on the desk and leaned against the wood of it until he was finished. He set the phone in the receiver looking slightly worried. "Are you alright Monty?" I questioned, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Oh I'm fine, it's just we have to make an appearance at the fundraiser for the public library in two weeks, I'd forgotten about it."

"Oh, right." I felt a wave of apprehension sweep over me. I wasn't sure I wanted to face the rest of the town, even after what Helen had said to me. Monty took my hand and squeezed it gently.

"It'll be alright Waylon, I promise!" I smiled lightly, leaning closer to kiss him softly. The two of us then had lunch together, we talked about much more pleasant things than what people thought of our relationship.

"I…need to go on my rounds of the plant now, I'll see you later." I said once we were done eating. He smiled at me and I turned, leaving the office and heading to the elevators. I needed to make one stop before making my rounds, the 7G security station. I needed to speak with Homer Simpson about what had happened yesterday. I entered the booth and saw, with no surprise at all, the man in question sleeping on the job, slouching uncomfortably in the chair. I moved over to him and shook his shoulder. He jumped and looked around quickly as excuses fell from his mouth.

"Aah, um…I was just…resting my eyes! Oh!" He exclaimed when he saw it was me. "Uh…about yesterday…I'm really _really_ sorry about it! I didn't mean to blurt it out! And it was bad enough that I said it in front of Lenny and Carl, but I accidently let it slip to Marge as well!" He had a look of panic on his face and I decided to interject before he got himself even_ more_ worked up.

"Homer, its alright really! It was bound to become public knowledge eventually. It just…didn't come out the way I wanted it to." Homer scratched his head looking sheepish.

"Oh…um…" He glanced up at me, and he sat straighter suddenly. "You should come to dinner at my house tonight!" I blinked quickly, surprise crossing my face. I fiddled with my glasses as I answered.

"I…don't think that's such a good idea…" I said softly, frowning slightly.

"Oh come on! I want to apologize for spilling your secret, please?" He asked, a hopeful expression on his face. I sighed slightly, rubbing the back of my head.

"A-alright Homer, what time do you want me there?" I asked, thinking this was a bad idea. He told me to meet him after work. I left after that, feeling slightly nauseous as I made my rounds of the plant.

X X X X X X X X

*Waylon's POV*

It was time for the end of work, and I felt my apprehension reappear. "Waylon, it will be alright! It's just a dinner!" Monty told me, walking downstairs with me. I sighed slightly, giving him a small smile as he tried to cheer me up.

"I know Monty. I…I know Marge isn't too fond of me, so I'm worried of what she'll say. I'm sure Homer didn't _tell_ his wife I was coming to dinner tonight and…" Monty cut me off by kissing me deeply. I felt my concerns melt away as his hands tugged lightly on my hair. The two of us pulled back quickly as someone cleared their throat. I turned to see a blushing Homer, his eyes looking everywhere but at us. "Oh…hello Homer…" I said, flushing darkly as Monty chuckled lightly.

"Hello…Mr. Smithers, Mr. Burns…" He shifted slightly. "Ready?"

"Just a moment." I told him, watching as he gave a nod, walking over to stand next to his car. I turned to Monty, seeing an amused look on his face. "Please be careful driving!" I told my love, he laughed and patted my cheek gently.

"Don't be such a worry wort! I'll be fine! And I'll be waiting for you to get home! Everything will be fine!" I smiled and told him goodbye before walking over to Homer, I gave him a small smile before getting into the passenger side of the car. The drive to the Simpson house was fairly quiet, but I wasn't complaining. My stomach was churning uncomfortably as we stopped in front of his house. I took a deep breath before exiting the car and I followed Homer to the house.

"Marge! I'm home!" Homer called out as we entered the house. I shut the door behind me, and stood there waiting for the inevitable anger of the blue-haired woman.

"Welcome home!" Marge said, entering the room from the kitchen. She saw me standing behind her husband and froze. Her mouth was just a slit now as she spoke next. "Um…Homer, could I have a word with you, now!" Her voice was filled with suppressed anger. The two of them left the room, leaving me alone in the foyer. Well, not entirely. I could see Homer's children Lisa and Bart poking their heads around the corner of what appeared to be the front room. I gave them a smile and a slight wave, and was just wondering where the baby was when she walked up to me, falling when she reached me. I squatted down and helped her stand.

"There we are! Are you alright there little Maggie?" I asked, smiling softly as she gripped one of my fingers. Bart and Lisa moved closer to us, I was going to stand up, but Maggie wouldn't let go of my finger.

"She wants you to pick her up." Lisa told me and I blinked in surprise. I'd never really been around many babies before. I picked her up, holding her in the crook of my arm and chuckling as her lips curled into a smile under her pacifier. "What are you doing here anyway?" The curious young girl asked and I looked down at her.

"Well, your father invited me to dinner tonight. I didn't realize he hadn't asked your mother about it though."

"Yeah, Homer does stuff like that a lot!" Bart told me as Maggie gripped my nose, I smiled at the little girl and felt an ache in my heart. 'I'll never have a child of my own, will I?' Marge and Homer returned, the former still looking angry, especially when she saw me holding her daughter. I frowned slightly, and set Maggie down on the floor, patting her head softly.

"Well, let's have dinner then." Marge muttered, motioning us into the dining room. Bart and Lisa insisted that I sit in-between them, both of the children chatting amiably with me as we ate dinner. I was grateful for the conversation, it kept me from caring about the glares Marge was sending my way. About half-way through dinner, Lisa asked a question that completely shocked me, not to mention everyone at the table.

"Mr. Smithers, how come you've never had a child?" She asked, it was an innocent enough question, but for me…it was fairly painful. 'Because…' I said to myself. 'The only person I'd _want_ to have a child with, is the one that it is physically impossible to have one with!'

"Um…well, that's not really a proper question to ask me at the dinner table, Lisa." I murmured, feeling my cheeks turn red.

"It's not a proper question to ask _him_ anywhere!" I heard Marge mutter under her breath. I ignored her and turned to the young girl at my side.

"Well, why not?" Lisa asked, her wide eyes looking up at me.

"Um…w-well…" I stuttered, fiddling with my glasses on my face.

"Because the only people _he_ likes are the ones who can't _bear_ _children_!" Marge said, louder than before. I felt anger rush through me and stood quickly. "Like that awful, Burns…" She muttered this part under her breath, but I could tell by the look on her children's faces that they had heard.

"Marge…" I said, barely able to keep my voice down, my hands were shaking with anger. "That is a _highly_ private matter and I don't wish to discuss it with _anyone_. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I should be leaving now." I spun on my heel and headed out of the room, I was just about ready to open the front door, when a small hand grabbed mine. I stopped and turned, feeling my anger dissolve as I looked into Lisa Simpsons wide eyes. "Oh, hello there."

"Um…sorry about asking that question Mr. Smithers…" She said, looking down at the floor. I reached down and rubbed her head softly.

"It's quite alright, little Lisa."

"Could I…a-ask you something?" She asked as Bart moved over to us, holding Maggie's hand.

"Sure."

"Did my mom mean that…you like Mr. Burns?" I found myself blushing and I scratched my nose in embarrassment. 'Of _course_ she'd pick up on that! She's such a smart little girl.'

"Uh…well, yes…" I said softly, her hand squeezed mine gently and I smiled down at her. "Well, I should be going now. It was really nice to talk with you, both of you." I said, including Bart in my statement. I reached down and patted both Lisa and Maggie on the head. Bart reached out his hand to me, I smiled at him and shook his offered hand.

"I don't care what my mom says. I think it's really cool that you and Mr. Burns are together. I mean…it shouldn't _matter_ who you like, should it?" He asked and I was surprised to see such a hopeful look on his face, and I could tell that he liked someone who he thought it was wrong to like.

"No Bart, it doesn't matter _who_ you like, as long as you are happy!" He smiled brightly at me.

"Okay! I need to go call Milhouse now!" He took off running and I smiled, having a good idea who it was that he liked. I said goodbye to the two girls and opened the front door.

"Hey, Mr. Smithers?" I turned around to see Homer walking towards me. "Do you want me to drive you home?" He asked and I smiled slightly.

"That would be great, thank you Homer!" The two of us walked to his car. We both slid into the car, after Homer was behind the wheel, he turned to me.

"Um…to Burns' Manor, right?" He asked hesitantly, I smiled and nodded. When we pulled through the gates of the manor, he said softly. "I'm…sorry about my wife. I didn't realize she'd react like that! I never knew she was against gays like that!" I was touched by his concern and smiled lightly.

"It's fine, really. I know not everyone likes the idea of two men being together like that, so it's not really that much of a surprise." Homer stopped right before the stairs. "Oh…how are Lenny and Carl faring now?" I asked, my hand resting on the handle of the door.

"Oh! They made up after you had talked with them yesterday. They seemed pretty lovey-dovey afterword, even at work!"

"Good, good." I said, smiling at him. "Well, I'll see you at work tomorrow then!" He agreed and I exited the car, waving slightly at him, then turning and hurrying up the stairs. I found Monty asleep on the couch with a book on his lap, I stroked his face lovingly. I lifted him into my arms and carried him upstairs. I stripped off his jacket, shoes, and pants and slid him into bed. I then stripped to my boxers and crawled next to him, wrapping my arms around him I fell asleep with my love curled up against me.

Tbc

So? What did you think of this chapter? Please let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. **Sorry about the wait! I've been trying to get the details of another longer story worked out and have been neglecting my other stories! Please forgive me! I'm throwing some hints into this chapter about a few things that are going on, see if you can catch them! XD

The infamous Dr. Nick shows up in this chapter! I've never written about Nick, and I know for a fact that he's OOC (at least in some parts, he's not very cheerful but I'll forgive him for the circumstances!), but let me know what you think of him! There's also two new POV's in this chapter! (Only one of them tells you who's POV it is!) Just to let you know! XD

Chapter 4-Fundraising Hell

*Waylon's POV*

I was standing next to Monty as he read his speech to the assembled town. The two weeks had passed quickly, even though I was so nervous about appearing in front of the entire town of Springfield. I found myself tuning out Monty's voice as my eyes roamed over the group of people, there were quite a few hateful stares, glaring at the two of us. I felt sweat rolling down my face and my body felt too hot. My hands were clasped behind my back, trying to keep them from trembling and I felt myself swaying slightly. I felt a horrible pain burst in my stomach, which I'd been having for the past two weeks, and found myself grimacing, feeling slightly nauseous. I had chalked it up to nervousness, but I wasn't too sure.

I swayed farther and locked my knees to keep from falling on my face. My vision swam as sweat rolled into my eyes. The pain in my stomach increased suddenly, doubling me over, my arms gripping my middle. As I felt my knees hit the ground, the sudden murmur of voices was almost deafening. "Waylon? Waylon!" I heard Monty's wonderful voice over the noise. I looked up to see his blurry figure, his hands reached out to touch my face softly. My vision cleared enough for me to see the concern on his face before the world went black.

X X X X X X X X

*Burn's POV*

The next few moments were a blur of motion, people crowded around to see what was going on. I snapped irritably at them, trying to see if a doctor was nearby. The only one that was close was…Dr. Nick. I groaned in annoyance and tried to find someone, _anyone_ else, but to no avail. "Fine fine!" I said viciously, I absolutely _abhor_ this particular doctor! But since no one else was available right now, I had no choice but to accept his help. "Can you help get him to my car then?" I asked, knowing I couldn't move him if I tried. Nick nodded and leaned down to lift Waylon into his arms with seemingly no effort, much to my surprise. I quickly led the way to my car, letting Nick drive as I sat in the back of the car with Waylon's head on my lap.

I stroked my hands through my love's hair, frowning at his scrunched up face. 'He looks like he's in pain…' He _had_ been acting a little strangely this week, he would suddenly wince and grab his stomach, but would say nothing was wrong. 'I had _known_ something was wrong!' I felt panic well up at the thought of loosing my precious Waylon. 'I…should have made him go see the doctor! Stomach pain could be any number of things!' The car stopped suddenly and I looked up to see Nick opening the door of the car. I slid out, allowing Nick to pull Waylon's unconscious body out of the car and head into the small clinic he owned.

I followed quickly after his retreating back, surprised at how quickly he could move with his burden. Nick led me through the lobby of the clinic and down the hall to a random room. As he began checking Waylon out with various instruments, he began asking me casual questions as if the situation wasn't dire. 'Has Waylon ingested anything that could have caused his current symptoms?' I had responded with 'No, but he _did_ seem to be having stomach pains.' Followed by, 'Has Waylon been around any toxic materials lately?'

"Of course he has! He works in a Nuclear Power Plant you imbecile!" I shouted at him, thinking that was an _obviously stupid_ question! I was ready to strangle the man.

"Has Waylon been _exposed_ to any nuclear substances then?" Nick shot back at me. I was about to say 'No, of course not!' but I paused as I thought it over.

"Well…maybe, could it possibly have…?" I asked, talking to myself as Nick gave me a curious look.

"Well? Did he or did he not?" The blue-haired doctor asked, tilting his head at me. I flushed slightly as I answered.

"Well…_I_ was exposed to nuclear waste two weeks ago, and I was wondering if it could…transfer to another person via…um…s-sex-ual…uh…" My voice gave out as my cheeks grew darker.

"You mean to say, sexual activities?" Nick questioned and I was only able to nod, my throat constricting too tightly to speak. "Hmmm…that is possible…" He then pushed me gently out of the room.

"Wait! I want to stay!" I finally managed to blurt out just as he was going to shut the door on me.

"You can't, I must run some tests on Waylon to see if that is the cause of the problem. You need to stay out of the way." I swallowed hard, shaking my head. 'I was _not_ going to leave _my _Waylon in the hands of this quack doctor!' As if reading my thoughts, Nick placed his hand on my shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I would _never_ do _anything_ to hurt Waylon…" He said, concern was etched in his face, but I was still unsure. I sighed heavily, my head dropping slightly. His other hand gripped my other shoulder and he leaned closer to me. I lifted my head and found his face inches from my own.

"I _promise_ you, I _will_ find out what's wrong with him." The look in his eyes was unmistakable, he was just as worried and concerned as I was. I simply _had_ to trust him. I frowned, but nodded at the other man. He gave me a slightly shaky smile, and then headed into the room Waylon was in, shutting the door behind him. I paced in front of the closed door, too worried to sit still.

X X X X X X X X

*Nick's POV*

If it had been anyone else, I probably wouldn't have cared as much. But Waylon was different. The two of us had been intimate a few years back, and even though I knew about his feelings for Montgomery Burns, I still had managed to fall for him, despite knowing he'd never love me back. And as I looked down at him laying on the bed and looking so vulnerable. I knew I was still in love with him. I sighed slightly brushing my hand briefly through his hair before I started my examination of him. After finding nothing but lowered levels of testosterone, I finally resorted to a sonogram as a final measure. 'He _was_ having stomach problems, so it's possible the test will reveal something…'

X X X X X X X X

*Waylon's POV*

I felt like I was floating through nothingness. Suddenly color flooded into my vision and I found myself back in the Power Plant with Monty by my side. We were leaving the plant, my hand was wrapped around his own as we walked. The sound of our feet hitting the ground was distorted and odd. Just as we were almost at the door, Monty pushed me away from him and I heard a shout. Turning to see if my love was alright, all the light in the hallway blacked out suddenly. I panicked and felt around for a light of some sort. I took several steps forward and ran into something, I reached my hands out and found several cold objects. Frowning I pushed the object to the floor, and heard glass breaking as the object smashed to the floor.

Still looking for a light my hands found glass after glass, dropping them on the floor as well. Suddenly a bright light flashed across from me. Someone was holding a torch, but I couldn't see the person's face due to the light being in the way. I was able to look around at the room and what I saw shocked me. There was nothing but blackness except for a small area where the light lit it up. The object I had run into was a counter, with several glass jars setting on top of it. As my eyes caught sight of what was actually _in_ them, I began to panic. I looked towards the floor where I had dropped the jars before and saw them. _Snakes._ Tons of little tiny snakes were crawling over the floor. I yelled and hollered, trying to get away from them. But as they began to crawl up my legs, my eyes flew open and I jerked into a sitting position, slamming my head into something hard and…alive.

"Owww! You broke my cranium!" A distinctly familiar voice shouted as I gripped my head, wincing at the sharp pain that had shot through it as I hit the other person's head.

"Dr. Nick?" I mumbled, looking up and seeing him rubbing his slightly red forehead where my head had hit it. "What happened?"

"You fainted." Nick said, straightening into a standing position.

"Did you figure out why I did?" I asked curiously, sliding my legs over the side of the bed. The ache in my stomach was slightly better and I didn't feel warm anymore. My head felt heavy and I felt slightly woozy.

"Well…if my calculations are correct, you have a little bit of…radiation poisoning. But with the proper medications, you should be better in no time!" The bright smile that spread across his face was addictive as I found myself sending one back at him. He moved closer and placed his hands on my shoulders, surprising me by planting a quick kiss on the corner of my mouth. "I'm really…happy that you're okay, Waylon…" He said softly, his normally cheerful and happy-go-lucky voice was laden with sadness. Hearing his voice like that made my heart ache. Even though I hadn't _loved_ Nick, I still had cared deeply for him when we'd been together. I still do, so I found myself wrapping my arms around his back, burying my face briefly into his chest. No words were spoken as I felt Nick's arms slid hesitantly around me, one resting on my head the other on my back.

We pulled back after a minute, Nick turning around, his hands rubbing at his face. I knew he was trying to compose himself and I felt extremely guilty. 'I _know_ how much he loves me, even when we were dating, I knew. I can imagine how much this hurts him, even if he had known how I felt about Monty, now that he knows I'm actually _with_ him, he knows there's no chance of us being together ever again.' I stared at his slightly trembling frame and wanted to wrap my arms around him and give him some modicum of comfort, but knew that would only hurt more. I stared at the floor, gripping the sides of the bed to keep from reaching out to him. His shoulders straightened suddenly, I thought I heard a sniffle before he turned around, face composed now. "Shall we then?" He asked in a falsely cheery voice and gestured towards the door. I nodded and slid off the bed, following him out of the room.

I saw Monty pacing up and down the hallway. When he spotted me come out of the room, I barely saw his eyes widen before he launched himself into my arms. My arms automatically wrapped around him, feeling him tremble in my grasp. He buried his face into my neck, completely oblivious of the observer standing behind him. I saw a sad expression cross Nick's face and shot him an apologetic look. He just shook his head and turned away, leaning his head against the wall. I let a soft sigh leave my lips before I pressed my cheek against Monty's. "Don't…do that to me again." He whispered, tightening his arms around me. I nuzzled my cheek against him and just held him.

X X X X X X X X

*?'s POV (Can't reveal who it is right now! Try and guess! XD)*

I watched the three of them, jealously hitting a boiling point as the two of them hugged so closely together. 'I'll make him pay! That is a promise!' I waited until all of them left, then I slid into the room _he_ had just been in. I found the paperwork the doctor had left in the room and grinned at my findings. "Haha! This is like, so perfect!" I didn't know how it had happened, but it would work in my favor, all I had to do was wait a while. Then I could exact my revenge…

Tbc

Aww! Poor Nick! I feel bad for him, but I had to do it! Maybe I'll get him together with someone. Hmmm, I'll have to think about it, but suggestions are welcome! XD That dream with the snakes coming out of jars and sliding around on the floor was an actual dream I had quite a while back! It was completely creepy, _totally_ freaked me out and I couldn't sleep for quite a while after! I absolutely _**hate**_ snakes! *Shudders uncontrollably* What'd you think of the chapter? Any thoughts on what's going on? It would be interesting to know what you think, especially on the identity of the mysterious figure at the end! XD


End file.
